In a conventional system having a wireless LAN and a wired LAN, a radio signal generated from a wired LAN cable when the wired LAN is used for wired communication is likely to interfere with wireless LAN communication (radio communication). JP 2016-29768A proposes to switch over communication channels of the wireless LAN when the wired LAN cable is connected.
In case that the radio signal radiated from a bus, that is, a signal line, whether in the wireless LAN or the wired LAN, it is likely that the radio signal interferes with the wireless communication.
In implementing the technology disclosed in JP 2016-29768A, it is necessary to change the communication channel of the wireless communication so that the wireless communication is not interfered.